So It Begins
by PrincessQ04
Summary: They've been talking on line... how will things turn out when they meet again... mild language
1. So It Begins

I acknowledge that I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form, unfortunately, and that this is all in good fun. Please read and Enjoy!

Chouji and Ino are making plans for our two strategists... what will become of them. Read and find out!

* * *

"Chouji, do you think Shika likes Temari?" Ino asked as Chouji continued to eat his BBQ.

"Temari and Shikamaru?" Chouji asked as he looked a crossed the table at his teammate.

"Yeah, I mean look at how they act around each other."

"What are you talking about, Ino" Chouji asked around his food. "As far I've seen it's nothing more than polite interaction, maybe professional admiration."

"Well I guess you had to be there. I mean you should have seen how they acted during Mission Return the Favor, as you guys like to call it. They were working so well together that it was almost as if they could read each others thoughts," Ino sighed remembering it.

"Hmph, not that surprising as they are both strategists, Ino," Chouji said not really caring, 'Mmmm, Food,' he thought and promptly dived back for more BBQ.

"Chouji…. Save some for me," Ino whined, "Any ways, why aren't you helping me with this?"

Chouji sighed and looked at the blonde in front of him, "What do you want from them, Ino?"

"Well, I at least want them to be better friends."

"And how are they not friends now?"

"Psh- They don't do anything out side of missions. Even when she's visiting Kohona they don't do much, besides bicker."

"How can they, when they're from two different villages. Besides not everyone can have the same friendship we have with Shikamaru." Chouji noted pointing his chopsticks at her.

Ino fell silent as she ate some of the BBQ, pondering their problem. Chouji sighed hoping that one day he could talk to Ino about who he liked. As for the whole Shikamaru/Temari thing, he knew that his childhood friend liked the sand kunochi but would never act on it, even as friends.

"They could do some correspondence I guess…," Chouji murmured.

"That's it!" Ino Shrieked, causing Chouji to cringe a little. "They can talk on-line!"

Chouji couldn't help but smile at Ino's enthusiasm.

"And how are you going to manage that?" He asked.

"Well, I have Temari's name as well as Shikamaru's. I can give her his name saying, that this person's good to talk to. She's always telling me how bored she is in Suna, so this will be a solution for that. And you can give Shika her name!" Ino exclaime, happy with her plan.

"And you think Temari will be willing to talk to a 'stranger'?"

"Sure why not," She shrugged, "Besides it will allow them to get to know each other without knowing it."

Chouji smiled at her before replying, "Ok, I'll help,"

As Ino continued to babble on about something, Chouji could help but think, 'Wonder how long it will take the two of them to figure out who's who.' He then went back to paying attention to Ino's scheming.

_And so it begins..._

* * *

A/N: I have more based on this, but I'll only post it if people seem to like where this is going... I have lots of Ideas for this train of thought and would love to Share so _please!!!!_ R&R! Please note this is my first real fic so try not to bite my head off... much... or often! Ja ne!


	2. The First Talk Part 1

So Temari's feelings about her first conversation with the 'guy' that Ino set her up with... What has happened this time.

DISCLAIMER GALORE: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

* * *

You'd think that just having a random conversation with someone you don't know would be kind of fun. What started out as an interesting stress relieving conversation with some person from Kohona turned into a slightly stressful conversation with none other than that Lazy ass nin named Shikamaru. I should have known that Ino would try something like that.

At first the conversation was light and easy going getting to know each other without giving too much information. Surprisingly I felt as though I had talked with this person before especially with the mannerisms and words. Eventually we figured out who the other was and we reached a mutual agreement to torture dear sweet Ino in due course. It was great fun till we started to talk about the treatment of the Jinchuuriki. It was weird because he was supportive and understanding of Gaara's situation as a Jinchuuriki. He was saying he knew another Container and that the way people treated 'him' disgusted the lazy ass. I didn't know that Kohona had their own Jinchuuriki, but some how it doesn't seem to compare to Gaara. And WHY did he say he cares?! Why should a ninja from another village care about _my_ little brother. Why should he care about Gaara and his interactions with his fellow Suna Nin or the fact that Gaara interacting with them is probably difficult? I mean that lazy ass is a ninja! Feelings shouldn't matter! However if we didn't feel the need to protect those we care for why fight at all.

"UGH!!!" I moaned. I was raking my fingers through my bangs as I stomped around my room before flopping on to my bed. I sat up contemplating the brutal thrashing I wanted to give to Shikamaru if I ever saw him again. It had been a couple days since I had last talked to him and I wondered if I ever wanted to talk to him again.

"Stupid lazy ass," I grumbled.

"Something wrong, Temari," A voice called from my doorway. A voice until recently I had connected with pain or death. I looked up through my bangs to see Gaara looking at me slightly confused by my antics.

"I guess you could say that, but really it's just my mind going in circles on itself." I muttered in reply.

"I see…" he said as he came to stand in front of me. We stared at each other for a bit, Gaara obviously looking uncertain as how to proceed with his line of questioning. This is one of the few times he's shown any concern for anyone; well up until recently. He had been more conscious of other people, but he's still stands aloof from everyone and only says things when it is absolutely necessary. I felt a small sad smile appear on my lips before asking,

"Has it been hard for you lately, working in new teams I mean?"

He stared at me before blinking and frowning slightly.

"Trying to gain their trust is harder than Naruto made it seem. Well that seemed to be the main problem at first."

"What's the problem now?" I asked as I motioned for him to sit next to me on the bed.

"Trying to convince them that I have changed and that I will not hurt them." He answered quietly as he sat slightly on the edge of my bed.

I sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. I felt him cringe under my touch but he didn't move away and so I left my hand there.

"They will realize it soon enough, Gaara. It's going to take time for them to see it, but as long as you keep trying and showing them that you have changed it will happen. Besides Kankuro and I are here for you whenever you need it. We will stand by you." I smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

He nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. He then turned and looked at me, "So you are ok?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes I'm better now. Thank you for worrying about me."

He nodded again and stood up to leave. As he reached the door he turned his head to look at me, "Do not let who ever is bothering you get the better of you." And with that he left.

Yup he's going to be fine. Guess I can oblige that 'Lazy ass' with something like an apology and continue talking to him. I mean he was fairly good company. Sigh here we go again.

* * *

So more circular thoughts to come. HEHEHEHE How has Shikamaru dealt with the conversation and the following days after- well you'll just have to wait till the next update. I'll try not to take too long, so I thank you for your patience in advance! THANKS!!

Please Read and Review! Love to see if you like the format so far!


	3. Slight Delay

Shikamaru: Oi! Woman don't you have something to say? ::Yawn::

Q: If you'd be more helpful and a little more forthcoming this wouldn't be necessary!  
Shikamaru: ::yawns:: Who said I'd help?

Q: ARGH!!! Men! I swear... Anyways Shika's being sulky at the moment and since Chouji's off with his family training and Temari's in Suna I can't Get him to cooperate with me for his part... Gomen nasai! ::Bows:: OH!!! Great Idea! Oh Shika-Kun.

Shikamaru: ::Quirks eyebrow:: That doesn't sound good... Careful Q... i see the smoke coming out of your ears... you know what thinking does to you. And Why do you think that Woman from the Sand would be of any help?

Q: ::Grins as she grabs securly on to his arm:: Let's go see Mommy-dearest! She's been saying how much she misses you.  
Shikamaru:: ::Groan:: Shit Q: ::Grin widens:: Ok I'll get this out soon as Yoshino helps me out! Laters! Again gomen nasai!


	4. The First Talk Part 2

Now on with the story and dear Shikamaru-maru

Shikamaru: ::Grumble:: that is not my name….

* * *

_What the BLOODY HELL was that?! _I found myself thinking of how that Woman just up and left me. Ahem… by that _Woman_ I mean that girl from the Sand village named Temari and by _left me_ I mean that we were talking online and she just signed off before I could explain myself. What did I say and when did I say something that was wrong? I just don't understand why she left.

"Stupid Troublesome woman..." I groaned as I headed into the forest to check on the deer. The deer didn't bother with me much as they recognized my scent. Seeing as nothing was amiss, I went and sat under one of the older trees in this forest. There was a nook of sorts that was perfect for sitting in. I came here from time to time when I wanted to get away, much like the cloud gazing hill. However only the Naras come to this part of the forest, not even the Hokage. So I was safe even from the prying minds of my friends and teammates.

Speaking of teammates, it's their fault in the first place that this happened. What _was _Ino thinking? Sure Temari was fun to talk to but this situation seemed ridiculous. Admittedly I was the one to bring up Gaara being a Jinchuuriki, but who knew that that _woman_ would be all defensive. Women make no sense.

As I was musing about this predicament, one of the younger deer of the herd came toward me and lay down, placing her head in my lap. I sighed, knowing that she wanted attention I began to stroke the soft fur of her head.

"I don't understand that girl," I muttered. "Why did she just shut herself off so completely? It doesn't make any sense. And what does she mean that I've never showed that I cared before? She was there when I cried in front of my father when I was waiting to hear word about Chouji. That's where I got that damned nickname she loves to use. How can she possibly think I don't care?" The doe in my lap looked up at me with her large brown eyes blinking. I sigh again and continue petting her.

"This is so troublesome and ridiculous. Here I am talking to a deer about a problem I have with a girl I hardly know. And to make things even more absurd, every night for the past two days I have proceeded to get online to see if I can catch her and talk about what happened, but she hasn't been on. Why do I even bother?" I sigh for what seems the hundredth time, noticing that I still had things to do. The doe seemed to realize that I was ready to leave and proceeded to get up herself.

"Thanks," I say to her before heading off toward home. My apartment is a couple streets away from my parents' home and I just don't feel up to seeing my mom and listen to her nag and ask me all sorts of questions. Time for the breakfast of Champions- toast.

As I lock the door behind me I see that my computer is blinking at me. "Troublesome computer, what do you want now?" I mutter as I head toward my desk.

_Windmistress in now online._

I smile smugly before sitting down in front of my computer. I open up the chat window and ask the Question that had been bothering me the past couple days.

_Kagenui: Why the blazes did you not let me finish!_

* * *

Well that's all for now. So glad that Yoshino was able to help me out!

Shikamaru: That was too troublesome. Why did you have to bring my mom into this?

Q: Awww… it wasn't that bad. Besides at least you were talking to a deer and not Hinata or someone like that.

Shikamaru: ::snort:: Let's leave the village girls out of this… the less they know the better.

Q: But what about your lunch with Chouji and Ino?

Shikamaru: Ignore the crazy woman over there and please R&R… thank you. There I've done my part I'm going for a nap. Troublesome women…

Q: Till next time!


	5. Shika's weekend in Suna

Well here's the next part... It maybe a 3-4 part-er so I'll try to update it as fast as I can... Please Enjoy!

Temari: Finally... The lazy ass is doing something more than crying.

Shikamaru: ::rolls eyes:: Troublesome women...

* * *

Troublesome. That's what walking through the desert is. At the beginning of this week Tsunade-Sama had decided to send me with some important papers for the council dealing with the treaty. Though she had wanted to wait till the next Kazekage was chosen, she decided that keeping a cordial alliance was more important at the moment.

Temari and I had been keeping a decent correspondence over the past couple of months after our initial shaky start, and so we had discussed my coming to Suna. As I had yet to travel to the Hidden village of the Sand, I had decided to ask Temari where I could find suitable accommodations. Her reply was what surprised me. She said that she and her brothers wouldn't mind hosting me while I was in town.

_Kagenui_: Your brothers are really ok with this?

_Windmistress:_ Yeah they've worked with you and apparently Naruto and Gaara had talked at some point and mentioned you being one of Naruto's friends.

_Kagenu_i: Ok… and Kankuro's ok with this because…

_Windmistress:_ Because it's two against one. Jeez Cry baby you're making me think that you don't want to talk to me.

_Kagenui:_ Troublesome. That's not why I ask. Over the past couple of months that we've been talking I've come to know that you and your family aren't that open to others outside your circle… I just don't want to intrude.

_Windmistress_: I wouldn't say you could stay if any of us thought you were. Besides what are friends for?

Yes we've become friends, as strange as that sounds, but that's what Ino wanted from us apparently.

After Temari and I had been talking for a week or so, my teammates and I finally had a chance to get together and eat lunch, this time being my turn to cook.

Oh don't look so shocked, just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I can't cook. My mom continually had me helping her cook at home, so when I moved to my apartment, shortly after reaching Chuunin, it was only natural to cook for myself, as troublesome as that is.

But that is beside the point, (Temari must be rubbing of on me…) while we were eating, Chouji asked if I had talked to anyone recently. I said yes that I had talked to the person whose screen name he had given me. Then Ino asked what I thought about them and I told them that she was the same old Temari that I remembered. Apparently Ino didn't think that either of us would figure it out for a while. Sigh you'd think she'd learn by now that she can't fool me that well.

So here I am _Finally _reaching Suna's impressive gates, after roughly three days of travel. As soon as I passed through the looming gates, Temari and her brother, Kankuro, where there to met me.

"Hey Cry baby, how was the trip?" Temari asked as soon as she saw me. Kankuro gave me an almost sympathetic look.

"Surprisingly well, Troublesome woman" I returned, hoping I wouldn't get whacked. I nodded in greeting to Kankuro.

"How 'bout lunch? Temari said with a grin. _'She's planning something I'm sure'_

"I should deliver these first," I stated, hoping to avoid or at least waylay whatever had planned for me.

"The Council is in Session at the moment so there's no point in rushing to a room where no one will be able to take it. You may as well join us," Kankuro informed me. "Besides," He whispered, "This will probably be the last good tasting meal you have while you stay with us."

"What horrors are you telling him now, Kankuro?" Temari very nearly growled.

"Nothing that isn't already known, Temari," Kankuro Grinned.

'_It's going to be a long trip,'_ I thought to myself as I followed the two Sand Siblings into town.

* * *

So There's the first part... let me know how you like it! Ja ne! ;)


	6. Shika's weekend in Suna Part 2

Well here's the next installment. I'm sorry it took so long! But it's a lot longer than my previous ones so I hope this helps a bit. This is the rest of Shikamaru's first day in Suna. Please enjoy and remember; 1) I do not own anything Naruto- if I did I would make Gaara very happy and Temari and Shika would be together and 2) Review please?! I work better with input and pressure to write more!

So with out further ado...

* * *

"So where's Gaara," I hear myself ask.

"Mission," Temari answers shortly, "He should be back tonight,"

'_Well that was odd,' _I thought as I turned to whisper to Kankuro. "Am I missing something?" Kankuro just shrugged.

I wondered if it had anything to do with their proposal to the council to make Gaara Kazekage, but kept my mouth shut. The less trouble I got myself in the better.

We soon walked into a Soba bar and took a seat at one of the outside tables.

Now it was generally known that the cuisine in Suna was on the spicier side. Armed with this knowledge I theorized that Temari would take out of her frustration on me. So if I asked for the blandest dish, she'd give me the spiciest.

"So, what's good to eat here?" I asked.

"Depends on how spicy you like your food," Kankuro smirked.

"Well nothing too spicy but enough kick for taste." I said.

"Well then try the Kaze Curry, it's not too bad and it should suit you just fine." Temari suggested sweetly.

'_Yup I'm in trouble'_ "I'll take your word for it."

We placed our orders and drank our tea in relative silence.

"So how did you and Temari start talking to each other?" Kankuro asked as our food arrived.

"You can blame my teammate Ino for that," I stated.

"Surely talking to me isn't that bad," Temari snorted.

"Quite the opposite actually. You're more enjoyable talk to than Ino," I stated as I broke a new set of chopsticks and offered my thanks. Temari and Kankuro seemed interested in seeing my reaction to the Kaze Curry.

It was fairly hot to begin with but not unbearably so. I flagged down the waitress.

"What? Is it too spicy for you Shikamaru," Temari asked with a grin. I grinned back as I saw the waitress arriving.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Could I get some hot oil?" I asked, taking note of Temari's and Kankuro's surprise.

"You're serious?" Kankuro asked astonished. Temari just rolled her eyes.

"You knew I would give you something spicy didn't you, Lazy ass?"

"I thought that you might. Besides the spicier a dish is the better."

While Kankuro sputtered in shock at my request for hot oil, I noticed Temari was being rather quite. She just sat there eating her dish, which had been heaped with Sriracha sauce and Vegetables.

I told Kankuro that the dish was plenty spicy; I was just looking for a different sort of spice. After that Kankuro just shook his head and muttered what sounded like, "Crazy Leaf nin".

Lunch passed by slowly while I informed Kankuro, briefly, the going-on in Kohona.

Temari rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and asked him if he's planning on moving to Kohona. Kankuro's faced colored at the question and he harrumphed himself into silence and proceeded to eat his own meal. I noticed Temari smirk in victory at the sight. I just chuckled and was about to ask about my staying with them, when one of the Sand Jounin approached our table.

"Temari-sama," He spoke hurriedly, "The Council has summoned you."

"On my way," She said before he left. She sighed and looked at me. "You may as well come with me, Cry Baby. Kankuro, please take care of the bill." She told us as she picked up her battle fan and started walking away with me following behind her.

"Are you alright?" I asked as we neared what I assumed to be the council chambers.

"Now is not the time, Shikamaru," She scolded me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders at her as we arrived at the door.

Temari knocked and then entered, beckoning me to follow. I stayed behind her as she addressed the Council of Suna.

"Temari we come yet again to your joint proposal with that of your brother Kankuro, for the bid of Gaara's ascent to Kazekage." As these words were spoken, I noticed Temari tense as though preparing for battle.

Another council member took up the topic. "Although your brother seems to be more stable now, even maintaining a student, we are still wary of him and are concerned as to how the Village will react to him becoming it's leader."

'_It is a valid concern and understandable considering his past.' _I thought to my self.

"If that were the case, then I would understand your hesitation. However, if your were merely wary of him, Gaara would not be under such limitations such as being unable to do solo missions, even D rank ones, let alone anything else without some sort of Supervision. When my Brother and I suggested he work with different teams to not only gain your trust, but those of his fellow Shinobi, we never expected you to limit him in this way. The truth of the matter is that you are still scared that Shukaku will come out, when it is obvious Gaara has control of him." I noticed many of the members shudder at the mention of Shukaku

"It is not _obvious_, as you so stated, that he does have control of _the demon_ within him. True none of the teams he has worked with so far have reported anything about his behavior being harmful, but this does not rule out the possibility of something happening." Yet another one of the council members stated.

"Gaara has done _everything_ that you've submitted him to do in order to better himself for the Village! Why can't you see that he's no longer the blood-thirsty monster you've forced him to be?" Temari very nearly pleaded with the Council.

"We can't see this because of all the harm he has caused to the Village prior to this so-called _change_, especially when dealing with the shinobi of this Village."

"The only reason he harmed any of those Shinobi, is because they attacked him first, that and the fact that the former Kazekage sent them after Gaara. It was merely self-defense, admittedly a deadly one, but self-defense none the less." Temari argued.

_'The former Kazekage sent shinobi after Gaara? Isn't he the son of the former Kazekage?' _I found myself asking. Things were certainly getting interesting.

"You are merely stating this as he is your brother and you are biased to speak kindly for him. Who else would state he has control of _the demon_." The first council member, who had spoken at the beginning of this encounter, stated. I noticed that no one, besides Temari would even mention the demon's name.

I saw Temari clench her hands into fists and toss a dirty glare at the council member who had just spoken.

"Biased?" she hissed. "If any one is biased it is you," she stated as she gestured to all of the present members. " You see him as a tool gone wrong, and much like the former Kazekage, wish him dead. You see Shukaku, _not_ Gaara. Just because he contains Shukaku does not make him Shukaku himself. He has threatened me for years, more than any of you lot. I have _seen_ the changes he is making. I AM NOT BIASED!"

Some of the council members shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"If I were as biased as you claim, I would be claiming that his temperament is the same as ever and he doesn't need to change to gain your approval, but I have not. Neither has Kankuro. We know of his past, recognize it and are seeing the changes. And as to Gaara having control over Shukaku, He can't sleep for fear of unleashing him upon this village. Have there been any random killings as of late? What about around the full moon?"

Silenced reigned over the room, after Temari's forceful speech. I was beginning to wonder if she had cowed them into silence when one of the Council members, the one I recognized as Temari's former sensei finally decided to speak on the subject.

"I agree with Temari. Since his change, Gaara has changed his out look on life and those of the lives around him. Who are we to doubt that change can happen?"

"I too agree with Temari," The council member who started this session spoke.

Soon all seven of the council members were arguing among themselves. I noticed Temari relax slightly and so went to stand next to her.

I gave her a lazy smirk, " Well now that you've finally got some support maybe there will be some progress."

She sighed and gave me a weary grin, "Kari, I hope so."

" Who is this?" One of the council members yelled over the din, looking straight at me. "How dare you come into this chamber without permission?" He all but yelled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at this but did not do anything against the statement. I heard Temari grumble something under her breath.

"Is this how you treat all of your foreign dignitaries?" I questioned.

Before anyone could say anything I continued.

"I am Nara Shikamaru, of the Hidden Leaf Village of Kohona, in the Fire Nation. I come from the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-Hime."

" Kohona has already chosen a new Hokage?" One of the council members gasped.

"And not just any person, but one of the Three Legendary Sannin," Another member murmured in awe.

Slowly the rest of the Council stopped arguing to look at me.

"I have a Letter for Tsunade-hime, Who should I present it to?

Baki Stood up, "I'll take it Nara-san," He said as I approached the panel.

"We were aware that someone would come from Kohona. However we were not aware for what reasons."

"The reasons should be obvious," I stated, "To go over a treaty between the two villages."

"Ridiculous! She wants to talk to us about peace?" Sneered one of the council members.

"She is giving you a chance to get back on your feet, without being wiped out in the process. As of right now you are divided and without a leader. You are also very weak, so much so that if Kohona were to attack now, well there would be little to no resistance."

"Is that a _Threat_?" the council member who had sneered earlier bristled.

"I am merely pointing out your situation," I stated nonplussed to this reaction. "Kohona is merely offering to watch your back while you get yourselves back in order."

Discussions and grumbling occurred between the council members.

"You have the proposal here?" Baki asked still going through Tsunade-sama's letter.

"I do."

"We would like to go over the terms and convene with you in a couple days. Would this be acceptable?

I nodded my assent handing over the final scroll to him.

"We have not prepared a place for you to stay…" One of the members started to say when I interrupted him.

"The Sabaku's have offered me a place to stay while I'm here."

'_Was it just me or did the room just get deathly quiet?'_ I found myself thinking as the council members, even Baki, stared at me.

"Is this true, Temari-san?" Baki addressed her.

"It is."

"And you Nara-san are comfortable with this arrangement," 'Sneer' asked me.

" I have worked with the Sabaku's before. I have no qualms with them and am grateful for their hospitality."

"But Gaara…"

"Is a Shinobi, one whom I've fought with and have had the pleasure of knowing. I do not fear him."

" How can you say that," another member gaped at me.

"I'd rather have him watching my back than most shinobi I know."

Silence reigned once again. Baki chose this time to speak.

"Thank-you Nara-san. I am sure you are tired after your journey. I will leave you to Temari. We will contact both of you within the next couple of days." I nodded and bowed to Baki, then followed Temari out of the Council Chamber.

By the time we got outside the Sun was already setting marking the end of the day.

"We may as well pick something up on the way back. Kankuro and Gaara, as you know, don't cook and I don't feel like doing it tonight. I nodded and proceeded to yawn and stretch. Temari just shook her head and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sure that's the most talking your mouth has ever done." She grinned at me.

" Har har, troublesome woman. What are we picking up for dinner?" I grumbled.

"Ramen," She stated. I looked at her to see if she was joking.

" Don't tell me Kankuro's another Naruto?" At this Temari just laughed and slapped my arm. I winced slightly at this.

"No, no. We won't be having ramen… and I pray to Kami there isn't another Naruto out there. How does Pork buns, dumplings and rice sound?"

" Good, considering I'm still hungry." I stated as I laced my fingers behind my head and continued to follow her.

Once we purchased enough food for four people, we headed in the direction of the Kage mansion. I was slightly surprised, but I guess since a new Kage had not been found the Sabaku's were allowed to live there still.

We found Kankuro in the front room with wood shavings all around him and what looked to be a new puppet.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to do your crafting outside or in your room?"

"A few more times sister dear." Kankuro chuckled as he ducked away from his sister's fan.

"I'll give you _sister dear_!" She yelled.

So here I was standing in the front room of the Sabaku household, holding dinner for four, watching Temari Chase Kankuro around like the mad woman I knew her to be. I heard the door open behind me and turned to see Gaara walk in. He took off his sandals and Gourd and then nodded at me in greeting. I returned the nod and then looked back at Gaara's siblings running around the room, apparently oblivious to Gaara's arrival. Gaara looked at me and pointed to the bags I held.

"Dinner" I stated. He nodded and beckoned me to follow him.

Carefully I avoided the elder two siblings and followed the redhead into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Gaara asked quietly.

" Pork buns, dumplings and rice." Whether he heard me or not was beyond me that is until he handed me four rice bowls. As I divided the rice into the bowls he had given me I asked, "So how was your mission?"

Gaara looked at me with what I guess was a surprised expression, if his slightly widened eyes were anything to go by.

"It was completed. No casualties." He replied as he placed the pork buns on a large plate. I took the large bowl he had gotten out and placed the dumplings in it.

"Well that's good to hear." I told him. Here I was making small talk with Gaara of the Sand. I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. He glanced at me and then proceeded to use his sand to gather up the meal.

"Soy sauce, wasabi and Sriracha sauce in the fridge," He stated before leaving the kitchen. Taking that as a direction to get them I went over and proceeded to get the requested items.

As soon as I brought the requested items to the table, I saw Gaara summon some of his sand. It floated out of the room and then snaked toward the older two siblings who were still running around the main room. There was a crash, a couple of yells and then the sight of Temari, and Kankuro, hanging upside down, and heading toward the dining room. The two older siblings suddenly quieted once they realized where they were and how they were brought there.

"Uh sorry about that Gaara, didn't mean to make you wait for dinner. Could you let us go now?" Kankuro asked sheepishly.

If Gaara had possessed eyebrows, I'm sure he would have raised one at his brother.

"We promise not to rough house till after dinner, Gaara. Now would you please let us go before the food gets cold?" Temari asked nonchalantly. I chuckled quietly as the older two siblings proceeded to get up and dust themselves off. Gaara motioned for me to sit and serve myself as he did the same.

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful, well besides the verbal spats between Temari and Kankuro, to which Gaara just rolled his eyes at. Once dinner was done I offered to wash the dishes and then proceeded to go to bed. Bidding the Sand sibs good night I proceeded to the room I was to sleep in.

My first day went well and hopefully the council was closer to making decisions on a couple of things; the treaty with Kohona and their opinion of Gaara. With these thoughts in mind I drifted off to sleep, without further interruptions.

* * *

Q: Phew... That was long, but hopefully enjoyable. Shikamaru's still got a couple days left with the Sabaku's. Wonder how Gaara and Kanluro will deal with him being there. Well you'll just have to wait and find out.

Here's a Preview:

_"Awww... what's the matter Shikamaru? Are you afraid my brothers are going to eat you?"_

_"It's a high possibility, especially when you wonder what Kankuro does with his victims from Kasaru" I grumbled at her._

_...._

_"I bet he tastes like deer..." I heard Gaara whisper._

Q: Yup so there you go... Please Review! And I'll try and make sure no one eats Shikamaru... well much any ways...

Shikamaru: And What's that supposed to mean Troublesome woman?! '_Much_' huh...


	7. Shika's Weekend in Suna Part 3

Yeah I know it's been a while, but it's been kind of slow going. I will hopefully have another segement up in a couple days. This one's pretty long but please enjoy!

* * *

'_I feel like someone's watching me'_

Sure enough I woke to see a pair of sea-green eyes staring at me. I blinked and those eyes continued to stare at me. I yawned and stretched trying to gain some semblance of awareness.

"Do you normally watch people sleeping, Gaara-san?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head, yawning yet again.

"Yes," was his only reply as I proceeded to get out of bed.

"I see." I turned and looked at Gaara. He was leaning against the wall closest to my bed, observing my movements. Now most people would probably be weirded out by this, but for some reason I wasn't.

"My staring doesn't bother you?" he asked sounding a little curious.

"No," I said as I gathered a few things I would need for a shower. "Should it?"

"When Temari and Kankuro first realized I was watching them sleep, they…" Here he broke off.

"They were scared." I continued for him. He nodded. I shrugged.

"Why do you do it?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed looking at him.

"People look different when they sleep, and as I can't, it's interesting to me."

'_This has to be the most Gaara has ever said_,' I thought to myself. '_Why is he talking to me?'_

I nodded, acknowledging what he said. "I guess it would be something I'd want to study as well, if I couldn't sleep. I'm going to take a shower real quick. How 'bout if I make breakfast after I get out?" I offered.

He shrugged, but it wasn't a 'No'. "What?" He asked. I assumed he was talking about what I was going to make.

"Pancakes?" I offered.

"Chocolate chip." He stated and then walked out of my room. I started after him slightly surprised at the interaction. I sighed and shook my head and then continued on to the bathroom with my necessities.

'_The Sabaku's are certainly an odd bunch, not that the Rookie 9 are much different.' _I found myself thinking as I strode down the hall.

When I got down stairs a little while later I saw Gaara in the kitchen drinking something. I raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. I walked past him to get the ingredients only to find he had already gotten them out for me.

"Your siblings aren't up yet?" I inquired as I measured out the flour and other dry ingredients before mixing them together in a large bowl.

"No," He said before taking another drink from his mug.

Soon the pancake batter was ready. I added some of the batter to a smaller bowl and added the requested chocolate chips. Heating up a large pan I added butter to lessen the sticking of the batter and the proceeded to make the pancakes.

While I cooked, Gaara just stood and watched me. Temari had mentioned to me that neither of her brothers could cook, well more to the point that one burned everything he touched and the other it was assumed had just never tried.

"What are you drinking? It doesn't smell like tea." I asked as I flipped a few of the pancakes over.

"Coffee," He stated. Suddenly he turned to a cabinet and pulled out another mug. He then pulled a pot off a warmer and filled it with, what I could only assume was coffee. He then handed it to me rather stiffly. There was only half a cup of the liquid, just enough for a taste or two. I smelled the liquid he had given to me. It was fragrant, different from that of any tea I've had before. I lifted the cup to my lips and took a fairly large sip. I nearly gagged. The flavor was overpowering and the jolt it gave you was strange too. I didn't want to seem rude, so I swallowed what I had in my mouth.

"How can you drink this stuff?" I asked him handing the mug back to him. I swear he smirked at me then. "Don't worry, all the coffee is yours. I will stick to my teas thank you."

He nodded and drank the rest of the coffee from my mug and then washed it out. He then went to another pot and filled it with that. When he handed it back to me I was pleased to smell tea. I nodded to him in thanks.

"To keep awake." He said before taking another sip of his drink. It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about but it slowly clicked. I nodded in understanding as I flipped the last of the pancakes off the pan. I handed Gaara a plate full of his Chocolate Chip pancakes, grabbed three more plates, utensils and the last plate of pancakes and proceeded to the dining room that was adjoined to the kitchen.

Gaara and I sat in a calm silence, appropriate I think, for early mornings. It _was_ only seven in the morning. As we were finishing off our breakfast, we heard a thud coming from upstairs. I quirked an eyebrow at Gaara.

He shrugged and said, "Kankuro" as if that alone would explain everything and in a way it did. I nodded and grabbed his plate and mine and headed to the kitchen, leaving the extra plates and pancakes on the table.

As I was washing the dishes, Temari came down the stairs in her pajamas and slippers and dazedly walked to the refrigerator, after grabbing a glass, and poured some orange juice into it. After she took a drink she looked at me, blinked and then blinked again.

"Good morning, Temari," I said with a chuckle. Apparently she isn't as much of a morning person as she's claimed to be. Her eyes widened and she pointed at me.

"Why are you up so early?" She nearly shouted.

"I told you I do get up early from time to time, Troublesome woman." I rolled my eyes at her. "There are pancakes in the other room if you want some." I said and went back to washing the dishes. She gaped at me a little longer and then stalked out of the kitchen, in what I assumed to be the pursuit of food. I saw Kankuro stalk toward the dining room as well looking a little worse for wear and looking strange without his _'war paint'_.

'_What a strange morning.'_ I thought to myself. I as I finished drying off the dishes I had just washed, I found myself wondering what I would do today. I doubted that I would hear from the council today, and as far as I knew the Siblings didn't have any missions. I sighed and put the now dry dishes away. I grabbed the tea and coffee pots and headed into the dining room again. I placed the coffee pot in front of Gaara and then headed to my chair and poured some tea in to my cup. Temari and Kankuro were apparently enjoying the pancakes as they each had a large stack in front of them and were busy stuffing their mouths. I smirked at their antics and glanced at Gaara, but he merely raised an invisible eyebrow and proceeded to drink more of his coffee.

"So I take it you're enjoying the pancakes." I said as I took a sip of my tea.

"Tem, Why don't you make pancakes this good?" Kankuro demanded.

"What was that? I make pancakes just fine." She growled at him.

"Yeah but not this good! What did you add to these, Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked as he shoveled more into his mouth.

"Well what do you normally add?" I asked.

"Flour, water, eggs, a small amount of sugar, salt, baking powder… that's it."

"Ah no milk or Vanilla then." I smirked.

" I would have said them if I did!" She growled at me.

'_Yay, angry Temari first thing in the morning_,' my mind cheered at me. I rolled my eyes. Some things were just too troublesome to deal with in the morning. I was surprised Gaara hadn't done anything to quiet his two siblings. Maybe that's another part of him that's changed.

"So what are your plans for the day?" I asked. The quicker we changed the subject, the less likely Temari would beat me.

This question imparted silence to the room.

"I will be doing what's considered 'woman's work, but only because if I didn't we would be living in a garbage heap." Temari stated.

"Oh come on Tem, We're not _That _bad…" Kankuro muttered through his mouthful of pancakes.

"I beg to differ. Between your wood shavings and Gaara's trail of sand, it's a wonder we can even breathe in this place." Temari stated harshly.

"Ok… So cleaning… Gaara? Kankuro?" I asked as I took another sip of my tea trying to act as nonchalant as possible. Really Mornings like this are so _troublesome._

Kankuro just shrugged at the question and continued eating.

"Training," was Gaara's reply. I nodded at that. So much for learning about the village.

By now both Kankuro and Temari had finished their stack of pancakes. ' _May as well do something so I don't get bored out of my mind.'_ I thought to my self as I collected their plates, utensils and the serving plate and headed toward the kitchen.

When I got to there, I was surprised to find that Gaara had followed behind me bringing the tea and coffee pots. He placed them on the counter next to their coffee maker and turned to leave, stopping just as he got to the door way.

"Don't go wandering the village by yourself." He called shortly over his shoulder and then he was gone in a swirl of sand.

"Who'd have thought there would come a day when my baby brother gave out kind advice," Kankuro said as he propped himself in the door way to the kitchen. "But he's right. I know well enough that you can take care of yourself, but there's still many here in Suna that don't trust anyone from Kohona. Ambassador or not they will try to harm you," He stated seriously before standing up from the doorway. "Have fun with Tem today! Ja Ne!" He called jokingly as he too headed out the door.

I blinked after him. What just happened here? Two of the feared Sabaku's- giving advice? I shook my head and started to wash the rest of the dishes. This trip was just getting stranger and stranger.

"What are you doing, Crybaby?" came Temari's voice behind me.

"Washing the dishes, Troublesome woman. Why what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked as I rinsed off the cups and plates.

"What are you doing that for? I thought that washing was a woman's job?" She said with a smirk as she sat herself on the counter next to the sink.

"Why Temari are you feeling threatened by me?" I asked as I turned toward her, drying the last plate.

Temari snorted at my remark and rolled her eyes. "Was there anything in particular that you had wanted to do, while you're here?" She asked me while picking at her fingernails in a casual manner.

I shrugged, "I would like to learn more about Suna, but I know you have things you want to get done."

Temari glanced at me from her perch and sighed, "I should have known you'd say something like that. Of all the times we've talked or written to each other it still surprises me when you're so direct in your manner but still manage to be as unhelpful as ever. You're such a lazy ass."

"I am fully aware as to what you think of my mannerism and that you love to reiterate the fact that you think I'm lazy. Now what do you need to get done today?" I asked as I finished putting the dried dishes away.

"You're offering to help?" She asked while smirking at me.

That smirk in itself should have told me to run, because that day I've never done more housework in such a short amount of time. Why had I given myself over to Temari and offered to help her? Oh right- to show gratitude for being allowed to stay with her and her family while I was here.

I had just finished dusting one of the few well used rooms in the mansion and found myself leaning against the doorway that lead to one of the balconies- my mind wandering. I wonder what would have happened if I had been forced to stay in a hotel, especially if what Kankuro had mentioned about the amount of distrust there was toward my people. _Better go find Temari before I get yelled at for being lazy- sheesh that woman was so troublesome._

Despite being worked to what I felt was death, today had not been all that unpleasant. Over lunch Temari had consented to answering whatever questions I had about Suna and her people. I learned about the previous Kages and their achievements, although when we talked about the previous Kazekage her answers were more clipped and bitter than I was expecting.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, but just talking about that man gets me agitated. He wasn't a very kind person, to anyone, let alone his own family." She had told me after she had bite my head off about some question or other.

"He was your father was he not?" I asked carefully, knowing that her temperament could swing either way, and I prepared myself for a beating of some sort.

"That man could never be considered anyone's parent, let alone my own or my brothers. He is- was a monster more terrible than people consider Gaara to be." She shouted slamming her fists on the table. I was shocked to say the least at her outburst.

"I'm sorry I hadn't meant to bring up anything unpleasant for you. I'll take care of this," Casting my hand over the kitchen where we had sat and ate our lunch. Temari nodded and stalked off stiffly. _I certainly know how to hit her buttons now don't I._

That had been a couple of hours ago and I had not seen her since then. Fortunately- or rather unfortunately, she had a list written out and I was able to get most of the chores written on it complete. Now to find Temari and make sure she was ok.

As I was making my way through the mansion, back toward the kitchen, I suddenly found myself being dragged unceremoniously into one of the many sitting rooms by a large amount of sand. _Great! _I thought to myself, _What had I done to upset Gaara to garner this treatment?_

I soon came to a stop in front of the two Sabaku brothers.

"Have a seat _Nara_-san," Kankuro smirked. I sat trying to make sure that I remained as calm as possible. This was not what I had been expecting. I noticed that Gaara was watching me closely while he was leaning against the wall facing the chair I was in, arms folded over his chest. Kankuro proceeded to grab another chair and sat on it backwards and sat it opposite from me.

I raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked trying to recall anything that could have been done to upset them.

"Why are you helping?" Gaara asked straight forward as ever.

"Are you flirting with Temari trying to get a date with her?" Kankuro interjected. I couldn't help but blink at this question. Where did they get the idea that I was in anyway flirting?

"You're letting me stay here, it is the least I can do to repay your hospitality," I told them calmly.

"You're a lazy ass." Kankuro snorted at my answer.

"And?" I questioned not denying that I was lazy.

"You're a lazy ass! Lazy people don't do shit!" He replied vehemently.

"Just because I tend to be on the lazy side does not mean I do not know how to offer my services. I like a clean living space as much as the next person." I informed him.

"You are not denying the validity of Kankuro's first question." Gaara's sea-green eyes bored into mine. "Are you flirting with our sister with the intention of dating her?" He asked quietly but one could feel the underlying threat.

Just as I was about to answer them, Temari came in through the door to the sitting room. When she saw her brothers sitting/standing opposite me, she stopped for a moment, surprise flitting a crossed her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing to him?" She demanded sternly glaring slightly at her brothers.

"Nothing," Kankuro stated looking at his fingernails in indifference. Temari rolled her eyes turning slightly toward Gaara.

"Gaara?" She questioned.

"We're interrogating him," He said with the same indifference people use when talking about the weather. She nodded at this. _What is she thinking? Why is she just letting them get away with this?_ I found myself wondering, thinking that maybe I should start worrying about my safety. Temari then turned toward me.

"How are you doing," She asked. I noticed a trace of humor in her voice. _She's actually enjoying the idea of me getting interrogated by her brothers._

"I'm fine," I said trying not to huff in indignation.

"Ok," She said and turned to head out of the room. _She's going to leave me here, with THEM!_

"Why are you leaving?" I found myself asking.

"You said you were fine," She stated as she turned, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Yes I did but that doesn't mean you have to leave," I stated more calmly than I felt.

"Aww... are you afraid my brothers are going to eat you?" She cooed at me.

"The thought had crossed my mind, especially when you wonder what Kankuro does with his victims from Kasaru" I grumbled at her.

I heard Kankuro snort, "Who would want to waste their time trying to eat a sack of skin and bones."

"I wonder if he tastes like deer," I thought I heard Gaara whisper.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Nothing," Gaara brushed off the question. "What's for dinner Temari?"

Temari sighed and shook her head. "Why don't you come with me and we can pick something out to eat, Gaara." She called over her shoulder as she headed out of the room. Gaara soon followed after her but not before stopping beside my chair.

"Don't do anything to make her upset, or I will hold you accountable." He whispered in my ear before heading out the door.

"I still can't believe that you would clean our house to thank us for letting you stay here," Kankuro sighed. I found myself relaxing a little, not willing to remember Gaara's chilling threat.

"Why is it so hard to believe that some one wants to help you?" I asked.

At this Kankuro just stared at me, frowning slightly.

"You, want to help us?" He scoffed. "No one wants to do anything like that for us for any other reason than to get close to us and use us. Why would you be any different?"

"Then why would you willingly allow me into your home and offer me advice about going into town by myself, if that is truly what you think of me?" I countered.

Kankuro sighed pulling off his cap in order to run his fingers through his mass of hair. _Who would have thought that he had brown hair. _I found myself thinking.

"Temari hardly gave us a choice and she seemed honestly happy at the idea of you visiting. Gaara and I knew you two had been chatting for a while, but we haven't known you all that long. We don't like the idea of letting just anyone getting to know us."

"I don't mean to pry, but does this have something to do with your father?" I asked as carefully as I could. Kankuro chuckled at this. _Ok…_

"I take it she ranted about him a little bit today?" Kankuro asked with a smile that was kind of sad.

"Yes she did."

"In away yes it has to deal with _him_, but pretty much anyone from this village." I noticed the vehemence with which he spoke of his father. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but if I ever hear that you've talked about this I will kill you."

He continued to tell me about his and his siblings past and their treatment from their own father and that of the village. From what he's told me I think I understand them, a lot better. Eventually we were called to dinner by Temari, which we passed in amiable silence.

I again took the initiative to do our dishes but this time Temari was drying them. We worked in relative silence.

"I'm sorry if my brothers were giving you a hard time." Temari said quietly. I shrugged.

"No need to apologize, Temari. It's pretty understandable considering they haven't really gotten to know me and I know fairly little about all of you. Distrust is part of the game." I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Was it just me or did I hear Gaara wonder aloud if I tasted like deer." I asked.

At this Temari broke out laughing, and I couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

As our laughter died down there was a knock coming from the front door.

Temari sighed and headed out of the kitchen to answer it, with me not far behind her.

At the door stood the same messenger from the other day.

"Temari-sama. The council request you and your family, along with the ambassador from Kohona to meet with them at one tomorrow afternoon." And with that being said he shishuned away from the mansion.

"Well that's that." Temari stated as she closed the door.

"Do you think they came to a decision about Gaara?" I asked as we walked into the side sitting room.

"Anything is possible with that lot. Like you mentioned to them yester day they are divided. So this may just be them saying they're still thinking about it. I really don't see anyone else capable of being the Kazekage though."

"What about your former Sensei, Baki I believe?"

"Sure he has the skills but he has never wanted that position and is one of the few people who when I told him about Gaara wanting to apply for the job, agreed with me."

She sighed and I didn't know if I should say anything about the matter so I opted to keep my mouth shut.

"What do you say about going for some tea? I'll show you some of the night life here." I merely nodded and followed her out the door after Temari let Gaara and Kankuro know we were leaving.

"Why didn't you tell them about the meeting tomorrow?" I asked as we headed into what I assumed to be the center of town.

"No need." She said.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"They already know." She said as we entered a teashop.

The rest of the evening was spent just talking, going to different stores that were open later and just enjoying each other's company. I don't think I'd spent a more relaxing time with anyone besides Chouji. None of the girls in Kohona were as snarky or as intelligent as Temari and her witty remarks just made things better.

While we were just relaxing I found myself thinking about Kankuro's question about my flirting with Temari in order to date her. I don't think I even have the ability to flirt and I am guessing I'd be beat up pretty badly if I ever even mentioned the idea to her. I sighed. No it would just be better to try and remain friends with her. What a troublesome woman she was, but in the end I guess she was worth all that trouble. I looked over at Temari from where I was sitting on the top of the Mansion. She was just watching the stars, the moon casting its glow on her and the wind gently blowing through her hair. I sighed and looked away. _She really looks beautiful._

Soon we both decided to retire and we said our good nights. I hadn't seen either Gaara or Kankuro since we had arrived back at the mansion, so I just headed to my room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would prove to be an interesting day. And with that thought I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke yet again with the feeling I was being watched. For whatever reason I was still feeling tired so I ignored who ever was watching me and rolled over to fall back to sleep. However just as I was falling back to sleep, a loud yell in my ear jolted me awake and off my bed.

"GOOD MORNING SHIKAMARU!" Temari yelled a large grin spreading over her face.

"Damn-it Troublesome woman, what was that for?" I grumbled as I rubbed my head as I sat in a dazed state on the floor.

"Well it's nearly eleven in the morning so I thought it was time for you to wake up." She stated Cheerfully.

"You're way too awake. Go away and let me go back to sleep." I grumbled as I climbed back into my bed.

"Gaara," Temari called, I could almost hear the smirk in her voice. I was soon dragged out of bed and hung upside down by Gaara's sand. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'm awake, now would you put me down Gaara?" I grumbled. _I hate mornings_.

I saw Gaara nod at me and I fell back onto my bed. He then walked out of my room, leaving a smirking Temari with me. I sighed and pulled myself off of the bed heading toward my pack to get my clothes and bath accessories.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take my shower." I grumped at her on my way out. As I headed to the bathroom, I could hear her laughing. I hate being rudely awakened.

It was almost time for the four of us to head to our meeting with the council. I wasn't too worried, because only fools would turn an viable ally into an enemy. Gaara and I were in the main hallway waiting for Kankuro and Temari. However I noticed that Gaara seemed a little tense, well more than usual. Knowing that he wasn't OK made the obligatory question seem redundant.

"Temari said you stood up for me, to the council that is." Gaara said in his low voice. I nodded at him when he looked up at me. _I never realized that he's shorter than me._

"Why?" I blinked at the question then shrugged.

"I've gotten to know you a bit, even before you and your brother interrogated me. I know that you've changed, who helped with that and the result of it. Don't worry about the fools too much." I told him as I stretched a little. I gave him a light pat on the shoulder and left it at that.

Soon the four of us were standing in front of the council. _For a bunch of old geezers they can look pretty intimidating._

"Nara-san, we have looked over the proposal your Hokage has sent to us and have found that it is acceptable for the time being, at least until such a time as we have officially established our new Kazekage. This is our own proposal to your Hokage and the signed version of the one sent, we hope you will have a safe journey back. However before you leave we have a few requests to ask of you, so if you would stay until this meeting is over." The council member I later found out to be named Shoutarou informed me as he had Baki hand over the scrolls I would need for my return to Kohona. I bowed slightly to the council and stepped back so that the Sabaku's had center stage.

"Now to the main matter at hand, one that has been deliberated heavily. Sabaku no Gaara, you and your siblings have informed this council about your goal to become Kazekage. Do you still at this point wish to continue to pursue this?"

"Yes."

"Even if during your reign the people of this village choose to disbelieve your intention?"

"Yes."

"During the course of this pursuit to find our next leader, your siblings have spoken for you. Albeit there are some on this council who are still disbelieving in you, your siblings have made strong arguments. There are even foreign shinobi who support you. Just for the sake of this meeting, tell us why you want to become Kazekage." Shoutarou requested.

"Suna has become important to me as has my wish to protect her and her people. It has taken many years for me to realize this, but I will do everything in my power to fulfill that wish. I know that some of the reason for the uncertainty toward me is due to the fact that I am a jinchuuriiki. However instead of being used as a weapon I will make it so that I will use my control over Shukaku to protect everyone here, allies included." Gaara said, pointedly looking at me when he said allies. I couldn't help but smirk at this. What ever Naruto told him had really made things change for him.

The council sat quietly behind their table. Finally Baki walked around the table, Shoutarou not far behind him, and up to Gaara.

I heard Gaara's sand hissing quietly behind him. I looked over to see Temari put a hand on his shoulder.

"We wish to tell you that we have, unanimously, agreed. Congratulations, Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara." And with this being said all of the council members rose and bowed low to Gaara.

I too turned to Gaara and bowed. He had done it. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Gaara had beaten Naruto to his goal.

Temari and Kankuro were a bit stunned to say the least. When they finally believed what they heard, they grabbed Gaara in a hug, yelling their congratulations.

As everyone took their turn to congratulate Gaara, I stood to one side just watching the scene. Shoutarou came and stood next to me also watching the scene.

"You know what you told us the other day helped bring those who were wary of this happening to support the decision. Admittedly Gaara and his siblings have done all the work, but it was a surprise to find that there are Foreign shinobi out there who trust him."

I just nodded at this. Soon the council adjourned for the day, requesting Gaara to come to the council room tomorrow to start his official duties.

"We will be announcing this to the general public tomorrow morning. Nara-san we would like you to be present for this ceremony." Baki stated.

"It would be an honor." I said bowing slightly to him and the new Kazekage.

Later that evening Temari and I just sat in one of the sitting rooms still trying to absorb what had happened. Kankuro and Gaara were off somewhere, probably sparing or talking.

Remembering my earlier thought about Naruto and Gaara made me chuckle quietly. Temari turned to look at me from her chair.

"What's so funny, Shikamaru." She questioned sharply.

"I was just thinking of how jealous Naruto is going to be when he hears that Gaara reached Kage before he did," I informed her still chuckling.

This caused her to chuckle too. Then she sighed.

"Do you think he can handle it?" she asked quietly.

"As long as he knows you and your brother are there to support him he'll be fine. 'Course knowing that he has friends who support him too won't hurt anything."

"You going to tell Naruto when you get back?" she queried.

"No, it will have to be when he gets back," I said as I yawned and stretched.

"Ah, that's right he's off studying." Temari replied as she snuggled into her chair.

"Thanks for being here, Shika. I don't think I could have handled the stress of this very well without you." She said quietly. _Did she just call me Shika?_

"I'm sure you would have found someone to take it out on, Kankuro for example." I told her sending her a grin.

"Geez, learn to take a compliment." She grumbled.

We sat in a comfortable silence just relaxing.

"Are you leaving after the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Yeah have to report back to Tsunade-hime soon. She's probably having kittens at the moment, or drinking herself into oblivion."

Temari nodded.

The next day was another early start. _What a drag._ The preparations for the announcement had started a while back apparently, so everything had been prepared over night. By ten that morning, the entire village had turned out for the announcement. Kankuro and I had wandered the village listening to people reactions to the gossip of Gaara becoming Kazekage. Most of the younger generations were pleased and excited for the change while it seemed that many of the older generations held their tongues about the matter though I did see a few who were genuinely pleased.

It turned out to be a loud event, everyone who supported Gaara came out and Cheered for him. I don't think many things can surprise Gaara, but the sheer amount of people cheering for him, probably did. Temari and I stood back from Gaara, Kankuro remained behind his shoulder. I looked over at Temari and smiled. She smiled back.

Soon the ceremony was over and the festivities began. I was almost sad to leave, but knew I had to return to Kohona. I had informed Gaara and his council that I would make sure the new treaty for the Kages to sign would arrive soon. Gaara wished me a safe journey, apologizing for being unable to see me off. I waved it off and told him I would see him later. He nodded and I bowed before leaving the mansion.

Temari and I walked quietly to the gates. It didn't take long to reach them.

We said our goodbyes short and to the point although full of banter and friendliness. Somewhere in the back of my head I was saying cheesy parting lines, ones I knew would get me beaten into the ground if I were to say anything of the sort.

Overall the trip was a success and I didn't get hit once, what a change in pace.

Striking out into the sun I headed home, thinking that this probably not my last time here. _What a drag, all that sand and heat. At least I'll have the troublesome woman to keep me company._


End file.
